


Don't Listen

by MonstrousAffections1



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Imaginary Friends, Prequel, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrousAffections1/pseuds/MonstrousAffections1
Summary: The sound of a breaking glass and his mother crying woke Blu from his bed, it wasn't long before a he heard the snap of a belt.





	Don't Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> Oh and about Help Me Find Myself sorry I haven't updated this week but life bit me in the but last Wednesday at work so I have had a lot of stress, hopefully I can make things better this time so I can continue on the story XD

Blu woke with a gasp and sat up, ears straight and eyes wide, listening and frightened. The sound of his father yelling and his mother crying made him clench his fists tightly.

Looking over at the watch on his bedside table, it was only eleven o clock. Normally his father only got back at twelve, this was earlier than usual. 

Getting out of bed the kit crept over to his bedroom door and locked the latch, careful not to make too much noise lest his drunken father turn his attention towards him. Sneaking back over to his bed the little rabbit held his knees to his chest, as long as the man didn't get into the room he'd be safe.

Blu clutched his head at the sound of breaking glass and a high pitched scream  _"Leave her alone! Don't you dare hurt her you stupid shit bag!"_

He gritted his teeth pretending not to hear anything, don't listen, don't listen, don't listen. It's not happening, It's not happening nothing bad is going to happen. It's fine. Everything is fine, it's all fine.

Starting to rock back and forth Blu muttered incoherently just trying to block out the snapping of the belt and the wails.

It's fine. Nothing is- "Hey buddy~" The boy yelped and fell off the bed, looking up at the black floating rabbit hovering in the window.

The shadow cackled at Blu's fright inviting himself inside and making himself comfortable upon the sky rabbit's bed. Blu smiled at the rabbit climbing back up next to the inky figure.

"Shaboa!" He exclaimed attempting to give the other a hug only to fall right through him. "That's me name, don't wear it out" teased the shadow winking and sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth. 

"So, what's going on, is he beating you again." It wasn't a question. Blu lowed his gaze and shook his head, Shaboa placed a paw on the boy's shoulder and look towards the door, as if seeing through the brick.

"Ah.... her then" Blu sniffed and hiccupped as the yelling stopped, if was always worse when there was no yelling. It meant he was concentrating.

"Hey, hey, hey don't start crying or he'll hear you! remember what happened the last time!" The shadow exclaimed grabbing the rabbit's muzzle and holding it shut.

Blu growled and shoved the other away, "Don't do that! and well what do you expect me to do? I can't exactly go out there!" 

Standing up the buck marched to the door but stopped, pressing his forehead against the wood. 

A laugh sounded behind him, it was short and quite, not much more than a giggle but it soon evolved to an outrageous cackle. Oh no.

"True but I know what you can do!"  "No." "What, oh come on it'll be fun, it worked last time didn't it" "I almost got arrested!" "This time we'll be more careful" 

Blu sighed, feeling the shadow pressing against him. Whispering into his ear "I'll get him with the bat, you turn on the music"

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, did ya enjoy it? This One shot is a prequel to a Reform School AU I will be writing once I've done some more on my other fic but I thought I'd give ya a sneak peek XD


End file.
